Left Behind
by bronze andromeda shun
Summary: When Al comes with Ed to Germany, what is he going to do in a world that thinks he's someone else? Set after Conquerer of Shamballa, please read and review.


**Hooray, I finally posted a story! This is post-Conqueror of Shamballa. I feel like this was a pretty important point, and I was frustrated that they didn't say anything about it in the movie. So, I'm going to write this fanfic instead! This is my first story, so please read and review. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Arakawa-sensei does. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alphonse sighed, staring up at the sky. With his memories back, Ed hadn't changed as much as Al had originally thought. At least, not physically. Mentally, though, Ed had changed in ways Al couldn't grasp. Honestly, Al was wondering if he ever would be able to completely understand his brother again. Ever since he had followed his brother through the gate, nothing Ed did or said was like before.<p>

_Al stood beside his brother while Noah danced. Ed looked shaken and hurt, like he had lost another limb. After Noah finished, the crowd slowly disappeared from around Alfons Heiderich's grave, until Noah, Ed, and Al were the only ones there. The tension in the air, the cold, bitter wind, the pain on Ed's face, everything felt the same as when their mother had died._

_Al glanced at his shaking brother. Knowing Ed, he would probably blame it on the wind. That's just how his brother was. He never admitted crying, like it was a weakness. Personally, Al didn't see why crying sometimes was so bad, but, under the current circumstances, he knew better than to push the issue. Instead, he would be here for Ed._

_"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked, even though he knew the answer. No, Ed wasn't okay. He was anything but okay. Tentatively, he reached out and put his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed's head shot up, his eyes filled with hope. His eyes connected with Alphonse's, and the hope washed away to a very different emotion. Then he frowned, and shook his head before turning back to the gravestone._

_"Not yet, Al. But, I will be," Ed sighed, not even trying to smile. Al gave his shoulder a small squeeze. He would be here for Ed. That much would always be true. Even if his brother had an emotion in his eyes that Al didn't want to see._

Al flinched when he felt a cold, wet drop hit his face. Rain. He must have been lost in his thoughts, since the sky had been clear earlier. He grabbed his stuff and ran for the door of the apartment. He knew Ed wasn't home, so he let himself in.

The building gave Al the creeps, if he was honest. It was dark and cold most of the time. He didn't complain, though. After all, he was glad that Ed was letting him stay. Sitting on the couch, Al remembered when his brother had first brought him here. The house had been so pretty then.

_Al had been following Ed for an hour now. He was beginning to wonder just how far away this apartment was. Finally, though, Ed walked up some steps and pulled out some keys. He went inside, and Al had to hurry after him to make sure he got through the door before it shut. He knew it wasn't Ed's fault, that he was just sad because he lost his friend, but Al was starting to get tired of being ignored._

_He looked around the apartment. The rooms were small, but organized. There was a kitchen, a living room, and three bedrooms. The curtains were pulled back, letting the light in. Al smiled. This place felt warm, safe. There wasn't anything to fear here._

_Hearing a noise, Al started toward the living room. Ed had plopped onto the couch, holding a picture. He looked exhausted, but instead of resting, he reached over and started on some paperwork. Al suppressed a sigh, walked over, and yanked away the papers. Ed looked up, and there it was again: hope replaced with a completely different emotion._

"…Al, wake up!" Alphonse jumped, accidentally ramming his head into his brother's jaw in the process. Startled, Al started to open his mouth to apologize, but Ed just raised his hand up, stopping him.

"You fell asleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want. I'm pretty sure that a bed's more comfy."

"Right…sorry, brother," Al apologized. Ed just nodded, and went to Alfons Heiderich's room. Al went to the bedroom and lied down. He was sorry, but for what? Hitting his brother on the jaw, yes, but what else? For following Ed through the gate? For looking just like his brother's best friend? Al wasn't quite sure what for, but he was sorry: sorry for whatever was making his brother look at him with disappointment in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-There you go! The first chapter is up! Sorry it's so short, but it just felt like the right place to stop. Like I said above, please review. Both praise and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. I'll update as soon as possible, if people want me to. If not, it will be one of many stories that stay in my head. So, if you like it, please review!<strong>


End file.
